El fin de semana de Daichi Sawamura
by HQEnfurecido
Summary: Después de los exámenes Daichi quiere estar todo lo posible con Suga hasta que este se vaya con su familia a celebrar las fiesta de navidad, pero parecer ser que los demás miembros de Karasuno no quieren que estén juntos. AU, los de tercero ya están en la universidad.


Aquí la tercera historia de HQ! Esta vez un daisuga, que ya apetecía. Quería subirlo el día 31 por el cumpleaños de Daichi, pero no pude, así que lo subo hoy como regalo de reyes (?)

Y eso, siempre me ha gustado la idea de un Daisuga en la universidad, después de haber acabado el curso. Hay Asanoya porque Asanoya is life.

No sé si he podido captar completamente el carácter de ellos dos, porque es un poco difícil, pero espero haberlo hecho bien.

Por si no lo parece, sí, tengo un problemas con los futones.

El kotatsu es la mesa con la manta y el calefactor.

No sé por qué pero siempre acabo el relato con alguna tontería.

Y creo que nada más que añadir, en la próxima vez, si es que la hay, tal vez venga con un kuroken o un tsukiyama.

¡Espero que os guste! (Comentad, amenazadme por twitter, pero noticeadme senpais!

* * *

><p><span><strong>EL FIN DE SEMANA DE DAICHI SAWAMURA.<strong>

Quedaba sólo un día para que acabaran los exámenes. Sólo uno. Pero Daichi ya estaba harto. Nunca pensó que los exámenes de la universidad fueran tan pesados. Suspiró cansado de todo y se sentó en un banco. El banco quedaba frente a la facultad de Suga. Daichi lo estaba esperando y estaba helado. Se arrepentía de no haber comprado unos cafés calientes antes de ir a esperarlo.

Cuando llevaba diez minutos justos esperando, alguien le empujó por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta confuso y se encontró a Suga con dos cafés humeantes, con un chaquetón que lo hacía parecer que estaba rellenito y un bufanda que le tapaba hasta la nariz. El lunar al lado del ojo apenas se veía. Daichi sonrió, y vio como los ojos de Sugawara se encogía un poco, él también sonreía bajo la bufanda azul cielo.

—Gracias—dijo al coger uno de los cafés que le ofreció. Le dio un trago y vio que era justo como a él le gustaba.

Y volvieron a sonreír.

Entre las frías calles volvieron juntos hasta el piso que compartían. Desde que acabaron el instituto sabían que iban a ir a la misma universidad y que vivirían juntos. Así, por fin, podrían estar cerca sin tener nada de por medio.

El último curso que habían hecho en el instituto había sido bueno, muy bueno. Con todos los nuevos compañeros de primero que habían ingresado al equipo y todos los amigos que habían hecho de otros clubs. Los partidos perdidos y los ganados, las risas de Tanaka y Noya, las peleas de Hinata y Kageyama, el mal humor de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi siempre detrás de él, la inseguridad de Asahi, la nueva asistente, Yachi, y el nuevo entrenador, incluso los malos momentos habían sido buenos. Pero Daichi estaba completamente seguro que ese año, su primero en la universidad, iba a ser mejor, aunque no estuviera en el equipo de voleibol, que básicamente, en el último año, se había convertido en su vida.

Y es que ahora su vida estaba enfocada a otra cosa, mejor dicho, a otra persona…

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —preguntó Suga mirándole por encima del vaso de café.

Daichi pudo notar cómo se sonrojaba un poco.

—¿Qué? Ah, nada. Estaba pensando en el examen de mañana.

Suga le miro poco convencido, pero aun así le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Venga, no te desanimes, que mañana ya es el último, y el más fácil.

Y con eso, aunque Daichi no estuviera pensando en el examen, se animó y llegó al piso con ganas de estudiar.

Después de una tarde y una noche entera estudiando los dos juntos bajo el kotatsu, y una mañana nerviosos por los exámenes, Daichi y Suga llegaron al viernes por la tarde sonriendo de pura alegría y libertad.

—Ya era hora de acabar—dijo Suga sentándose bajo el kotatsu, nada más llegar a casa, y ordenando la mesa llena de papeles con apuntes, bolígrafos y envases de comida.

—Sí, ya tenía ganas—dijo Daichi arrodillándose en el suelo y abrazando a Suga por la espalda para luego darle un leve beso en el cuello.

Sugawara sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarle y besarle. Desde que había empezado la temporada de exámenes no habían podido disfrutar el uno del otro plenamente, así que ambos estaban un poco desesperados por estar juntos.

Cuando el beso se estaba intensificando y tenían pensado seguir bajo el futón, o tal vez en la bañera, sonó el timbre.

Suga se apartó de Daichi con un suspiro, pero él, con un quejido, le volvió a besar, pero Suga sonriendo le volvió a apartar y fue a ver quién era. Era Asahi.

—Hola Sugawara—dijo bajo unas ojeras y su largo pelo peinado en una rápida coleta. Parecía muy cansado.

—Hola, ¿has acabado ya los exámenes?

—Sí—dijo entrando y quitándose las deportivas. Era las que usaba en los partidos. Se ve que sólo las llevaba puesta en los exámenes para que le dieran suerte—Ahora mismo. No hay peor cosa que poner el último examen en la última clase que tienes, que casualmente es un viernes a las ocho de la tarde. Estoy cansadísimo.

—¿Entonces por qué no fuiste derecho a casa? —dijo Daichi con un tono peculiar y una sonrisa un poco falsa.

—Porque si me quedo solo empezaría a pensar en los exámenes y a rayarme, y no quiero eso—suspiró, muy preocupado y se sentó bajo la caliente manta, los propietarios hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Pero no iba Nishinoya hoy a tu casa?

—Sí, pero se quedó hasta tarde entrenando con Tanaka, dice que estas vacaciones quiere ganar al líbero de Nekoma en no sé qué competición que va a hacer con él sobre recepciones, o algo así. Ya le conocéis, así que vendrá mañana por la mañana, supongo.

—Bueno, bueno, pues no te deprimas, que dentro de unas horas estarás por fin con él.

Asahi sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, ese ha sido mi único consuelo durante toda estos días de exámenes.

Suga sonrió e hizo algún comentario sobre lo enamorado que estaba mientras Daichi se iba a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar un poco molesto por haber sido cortado en medio de algo que no debería de ser cortado.

Al menos tuvo la suerte de que Suga se acercó a ayudarle y en la cocina se dieron un poco de amor a escondidas de Asahi.

Después de cenar, para celebrar el final de los exámenes, bebieron algunas cervezas. Suga se durmió enseguida, por lo que no tuvo que soportar a un Asahi depresivo y nostálgico sobre Noya. Daichi se pasó toda la noche suspirando y dándole la razón a Asahi a cosas de las que no prestaba atención.

Así acabaron el viernes.

El sábado por la mañana, al despertarse, se encontraron con todo recogido y una nota de Asahi pidiendo perdón por las molestias y unos cuantos yenes debajo de esta como pago por la cena, las cervezas y el alojamiento, eso es lo que decía literalmente.

Cuando Daichi la vio se sintió mal por haber estado la noche anterior de mal humor con él.

Así que esa mañana se dieron el lujo de levantarse tarde, muy tarde, ir todo el día con el pijama y estar bajo el kotatsu acurrucados viendo la tele… o fingiendo verla.

Por la noche, cuando tenían pensado salir a cenar juntos, y luego tal vez al cine o al karaoke, se encontraron en las escaleras con Asahi y Noya, que iban a saludar, y detrás a Tanaka, con una bolsa de plástico, y su hermana.

A Suga le costó sonreír e invitarlos a pasar, Daichi se limitó a dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta mientras le preguntaba a Dios por qué.

No es que le cayeran mal, es simplemente que quería pasar el día sólo con su Suga y que no le apetecía aguantar a dos Tanakas borrachos, pues Saeko, cuando bebía era igual, o peor, que su hermano.

—Wooooooa—gritó Tanaka nada más entrar al piso—Nishinoya, el año que viene hay que compartir un piso así de grande, ¿eh? —siguió gritando mientras iba de arriba abajo por todo el piso rebuscando en cualquier rincón.

Nishinoya rio y se subió a la espalda de Asahi.

—Lo siento hermano, el año que viene viviré con mi bomboncito—dijo súper contento mientras le abrazaba.

Asahi, muerto de la vergüenza, se tapó la cara con las manos, haciendo que Nishinoya le abrazara más fuerte.

-SÓLO. ME VOY A QUEDAR SÓLO—dijo dramáticamente Tanaka.

-No te tortures, hermanito, que si quieres me voy a vivir contigo.

-ANTES PREFIERO IRME CON UNA…CON UNA….¡CON UNA CORBATA!

Todos rieron, Tanaka no había cambiado en nada.

—¿Y eso que Saeko también vino? —preguntó Suga después de recoger la mesa de la cena, habían pedido unas pizzas.

—Perdí el autobús, entonces hablé con Tanaka y quedamos en ir los dos a visitaros…—dijo Nishinoya.

—Pero cuando vi que llevaban alcohol me dije que yo no me perdía una fiesta—terminó de decir Saeko.

—¡PERO NO DEBERÍAS BEBER! ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE CONDUCES LUEGO DE VUELTA!

—No te preocupes. Confía en tu hermana mayor—dijo Saeko mientras abría una lata de cerveza y se la bebía casi del tirón.

Y así pasaron la noche.

Cuando Daichi despertó, con dolor de cabeza, pues esa noche sí que había bebido mucho, vio que estaba solo en el salón. Pensaba que todos se habían ido, pero no. Suga, Saeko y Tanaka estaban en el dormitorio, y parecía ser que la parejita se había ido.

Daichi comenzó el día más ruidoso de lo normal, para ver si los hermanos Tanaka se levantaban y se iban pronto.

Desgraciadamente se fueron casi a la hora de comer.

Era domingo tarde y Daichi y Suga no habían tenido apenas tiempo para estar juntos. Y esa semana se irían a casa a celebrar las vacaciones de invierno cada uno con su familia. Daichi estaba muy enfadado.

Comieron, recogieron y pasaron el principio de la tarde un poco incómodos, los sentimientos del viernes y del sábado se habían esfumado por completo. Ninguno tenía ganas de estar cariñoso. Pero era más cabezonería por parte de Daichi. Estaba muy molesto por lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana. Pero aun así no estaba enfadado con los chicos, si no con ¿los acontecimientos sucedidos? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Daichi, estás decaído, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Suga mientras le acariciaba una mano.

Como si no lo supiera, pensó un poco de mal humor el moreno. Iba a decírselo cuando sonó el timbre y se escucharon unos gritos desde la puerta.

—OH, NO. ¿POR QUÉ?

Salió corriendo a la habitación mientras que Suga iba a la puerta creando su mejor sonrisa. Él, aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba cansado de visitas y quería aprovechar los últimos días junto a su novio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, y para su sorpresa, Tsukishima también.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Hinata nada más abrir la puerta. Suga se quedó helado, y los acompañantes de Hinata comenzaron a reír en carcajadas. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error. —¡Aaah! Lo siento Suga, es que acabo de hablar con mi madre por teléfono y estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho y…—poco a poco se fue trabando con la lengua y dejó de hablar avergonzado.

Suga rio contento, echaba de menos a sus kohais. Los llevó hasta el salón y se sentaron.

—¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó Suga curioso.

Hinata, Kageyama y Yamaguchi miraron a la vez a Tsukishima. Este suspiró, asesinó con la mirada a Hinata y Kageyama y dijo una palabrota por lo bajo.

—Nos han mandado un trabajo y resulta que trata sobre lo que está estudiando Daichi, así que como…—Tsukishima no quería seguir hablando, su cara lo decía todo.

Yamaguchi le miró con siempre hacía que quería convencerle de algo, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

—Venga Tsukki, tú puedes.

Tsukishima volvió a suspirar y continuó hablando.

—Y como hacía tiempo que…que no os veíamos y os echábamos de menos—dijo casi con asco—el estúpido de Kageyama y el tonto de Hinata propusieron pediros ayuda y Yamaguchi me arrastró hasta aquí.

Suga rio esta vez de verdad, sí, los echaba de menos.

—Genial, voy a por algo de beber.

Pero fue al dormitorio, a por Daichi.

—Daichi Sawamura, sé que has escuchado todo, así que ya puedes salir y enseñar a tus kohais lo que quieran saber. Actúa como el buen capitán que fuiste.

—Suga, estoy harto—se dio la vuelta y Suga vio que no estaba para bromas. —Se suponía que este era nuestro fin de semana para estar juntos. El martes o antes, te irás y ya no nos veremos hasta el año que viene, ni siquiera podré pasar mi cumpleaños contigo. Después de todo lo que me ha costado estar completamente junto a ti, parece que hay algo que no quiere que estemos juntos. ¿Algún antepasado, quizás?

Aunque Daichi estuviera siendo muy serio, Suga rio.

—Venga, venga, no seas tan melodramático, con tu madre funcionará, pero conmigo… ¡Soy como tu propia madre! Incluso podría decir que te conozco mejor que ella. Venga, no pienses en lo negativo, que ya sabes lo que pienso yo de la negatividad. —Se acercó y lo levantó.

—Ahora vas a actuar como el chico de universidad que eres. Vas a enseñar a los niños lo mucho que sabes de la materia, vas a hacer que se vayan rápido a casa y vas a ver que aún se puede aprovechar el fin de semana—dijo Suga con tono autoritario. Tras eso se acercó y le plantó un señor beso, que dejó a ambos casi sin respiración. —¿Entendido?

Daichi, medio atontado por el beso asintió con la cabeza y salió al salón.

Suga, también muy contento, fue a la cocina y preparó las cosas para una intensa jornada de estudio con el profesor Daichi.

Y así pasaron el resto del día. Suga pudo ver que todo seguía igual, e incluso podría afirmar que la relación entre ellos se había estrechado, se alegraba. Cuando terminaron de hacer el trabajo se fueron casi corriendo porque el último tren estaba a punto de salir y prometiendo que volverían algún día. Daichi y Suga los acompañaron hasta la estación, deseosos de que volvieran, se lo pasaban muy bien con ellos, eran como unos hermanos pequeños.

Y por fin llegaron a casa. Era domingo noche y ya podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Suga se acercó y abrazó a Daichi. El moreno le correspondió abrazándole con más fuerza y dándole un leve beso en la punta de la nariz. Suga sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

—Te quiero—dijo con esa sonrisa que derretía a Daichi.

Daichi como pudo, pues estaba muriendo por dentro, le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y le besó, primero levemente, pero la cosa fue cambiando. Suga, y también él, se estaban animando poco a poco. Como pudieron llegaron a la habitación, y entre besos, caricias y sonrisas tendieron el futón y se dejaron caer sobre él.

—Sigues decaído—afirmó Sugawara sobre el pecho de Daichi después de un rato observándolo.

—Claro que lo estoy—respondió con el tono que usaba para hablar de algo serio. —Te irás, y no quiero. —Daichi apretó más el abrazo haciendo sonreír a Suga.

—Venga, no seas tan malo contigo mismo. Todos estos años hemos pasado las navidades separados, por un año más no pasará nada. No seas así.

—Pero es que iban a ser nuestras primeras navidades juntos como pareja. Tenía pensando hacer muchas cosas contigo. —Cuando Daichi se enfadaba, sólo liaba las cosas cada vez más. Parecía mentira que él hubiera sido el capitán del equipo cuando se volvía tan irracional. Menos mal que Suga estaba allí por algo.

—Eres tan mono cuando te enfadas—dijo Suga acariciando su tripa y haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. —De verdad, Daichi, no te preocupes. Confía en mí. —Su tono tenía tal grado de seguridad que convenció al instante a Daichi, así que este sólo puedo asentir, abrazar con todo lo que tenía a Suga y disponerse a dormir junto a él. Tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

La mañana siguiente llegó soleada, con ese sol de invierno que calienta y es muy agradable después de todos los días de frío y viento.

Daichi se encontró sólo en el futón. Escuchó unas voces murmurar a lo lejos, sigilosamente salió y se dirigió a la cocina, allí pudo escuchar a Suga hablando con alguien, por teléfono, pues no escuchaba las respuestas.

—Sí, ya te lo dije, cuando esté mejor regreso de inmediato—decía con una voz un tanto rara. —Sí, mamá. Entendido, mamá. Pero por si no nos vemos, feliz navidad, feliz año y esas cosas. Iré a visitarte algún fin de semana. Sí, con Daichi. No, sigue durmiendo. ¿Cómo lo voy a despertar solo para decirle eso? Venga, déjame desayunar, que me tengo que tomar las medicinas. Sí, sí, adiós. Yo también.

Y colgó.

Daichi se acercó y le miró, no sabía qué decir.

—¿Estabas aquí? —preguntó Suga con su voz normal, al parecer la estaba fingiendo. Daichi se acercó un poco más. —Considera esto tu regalo de cumpleaños, niño mimado. Me perderé las cenas familiares por estar contigo. Lo que hace el amor…—terminó de decir sonriendo, mientras esperaba a que Daichi se acercara y le abrazara.

Cuando lo hizo habló:

—Muchas gracias, Suga. No…no me merezco todo esto.

—Calla, te mereces eso y más. Pero…—le cogió de los hombros y lo apartó para mirarle a la cara. —No deberías acercarte mucho a mi si no quieres contagiarte de gripe.

—A la mierda con la gripe.

Daichi volvió a acercarlo a él cogiéndole de la cintura y besándole con ganas mientras Suga se quejaba, entre risas, de que no se decía mierda, sino "popó".


End file.
